narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarutobi Yorozuya
is a genin of Yamagakure, and a member of Team Kirigakure. A descendant of the Yorozuya clan, Sarutobi is the second jinchūriki of Saiken — the Six-Tails. Background Sarutobi was born the nephew of the famous hero of Yamagakure, Nagato Yorozuya. For this reason, he was chosen by Ryun Uchiha, the First Yamakage, to be the host of Yamagakure's newly acquired tailed beast — Saiken, the Six-Tails. According to witnesses, however, it was D, one of the elders of the village, that sealed the beast within the boy. As the village's first jinchūriki, and, having learned the mistakes of the , Sarutobi was immediately secluded for jinchūriki training, causing him to be behind most of his classmates in the Academy. Upon graduating, he was placed in Team Kirigakure, to be supervised by renowned village jōnin, Yukimaru Kirigakure. Personality Sarutobi is a soft-spoken, kind-hearted, and extremely bright individual from the Yorozuya clan. Having been treated differently than most jinchūriki (having grown up with friends and parents), Sarutobi is known to be a cheerful individual, and proud of his jinchūriki status. He is hard working and dedicated to his comrades, especially to the village as a whole, causing Ryun and several other high-ranking Yamagakure shinobi to label him an asset to the entire village. He apparently has noteworthy leadership skills, as Ryun considers him to be a future candidate for the Yamakage position. Sarutobi is also one of the few individuals capable of befriending his tailed beast, Saiken. Though he and Saiken have their fits of bickering, which are often only light-hearted in nature, he has shown himself to trust Saiken completely, even allowing the beast to take control when necessary, as well as to converse with it regularly as if it were another one of his comrades. Oddly, he refers to Saiken as , while Saiken will refer to him as just . Appearance Sarutobi is a short, bespectacled individual, with short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a white kimono, complete with a white obi, blue hakama, and white tabi. Abilities Though officially a genin, due to never having taken the , Sarutobi is far above a genin in terms of skill. Having been solely devoted to his training from a very young age, Sarutobi is a blossoming prodigy of Yamagakure as recognized by Yukimaru Kirigakure, his mentor and a famed jōnin from the village. Through fierce determination and raw skill, Sarutobi has managed to gain the respect of some of the first generation shinobi in Yamagakure, including D, who is known for his cynical outlook on others. He is also capable of preforming several high-level techniques, such as the Tailed Beast Ball. According to Yukimaru, Sarutobi is the opposite of his partner, Inoue Yagyū; being a long-range fighter who prefers long ranged techniques. However, he is decently skilled in close-range combat as well, shown from his decent command over a sword and basic knowledge of . As a shinobi from the Yorozuya clan, famed for its members' abilities as shinobi, Sarutobi is able to easily learn new techniques and then invent his own variations of them, as demonstrated when he made several personal techniques out of Saiken's already vast and powerful arsenal. Ryun Uchiha, the First Yamakage, has noted that Sarutobi's skill could make him a viable candidate for the Yamakage position in the distant future, and even made him a in the planning stages of the Sixth Shinobi World War. He is noted by Ryun, Fujoshi, and Yukimaru, to be more skilled than Saiken's jinchūriki by leaps and bounds. Life Force and Chakra Control Due to having Saiken sealed within him shortly after his birth, Sarutobi's chakra and that of the beast's have come together to give him a truly monstrous amount of chakra. Over time, this chakra has stimulated his stamina and vitality, increasing his reserves of both to inhumane levels. Because of this, his healing rate is extraordinarily sped up, allowing him to heal from minor wounds almost instantly, whiling healing from more serious wounds in a matter of days. This also allows him to preform several high level, chakra-taxing techniques without showing any sign of fatigue. Ryun, a sensor shinobi, as well as the Yamakage, has noted that Sarutobi's chakra is cold and fluid, likely due to his bond with Saiken, as well as having acidic properties from the same connection. His control over this chakra, however, is what makes him truly dangerous as an opponent. Similarly to , Sarutobi has had a lifelong exposure to Saiken's chakra, due to it having being sealed within him at birth. Because of this, he has a better synchronization with its chakra than even its past jinchūriki, Utakata. This level of synchronization is such that he can mold it together with his own chakra and then transfer this chakra to others, allowing them to temporarily gain jinchūriki-like abilities. This was part of the reason he was chosen as one of Yamagakure's war potentials. Ryun has noted that when Sarutobi combines his own chakra with Saiken's, the chakra becomes exponentially more potent and dense, making it more powerful than the chakra that most shinobi can mold, and even more potent than a tailed beast's individual chakra. Even more impressive is his ability to control the chakra even after he has transferred it to others, allowing him to protect them and shield them from attack. Drawing on this powerful combination of chakra, Sarutobi noticed that by mixing his chakra in with the chakra of Saiken, while forming a Tailed Beast Ball, he could create the ball in his human state, albeit the ball is somewhat different than a standard Tailed Beast Ball would be. Saiken claims that this makes him unique among another jinchūriki, as he had found a way to use the Tailed Beast Ball outside of Tailed Beast Mode. Jinchūriki Transformations As Saiken's jinchūriki, the tremendous chakra reserves that Sarutobi already possesses is increased by nearly a hundred fold, giving him a chakra reserve that surpasses even Ryun Uchiha's great chakra in volume only. Having trained solely in his jinchūriki talents from the time he was very young, Sarutobi is the first jinchūriki to be able to enter the Six-Tails Chakra Mode. As with all jinchūriki transformations, the Six-Tails Chakra Mode gives Sarutobi increased strength, speed, and defenses. However, the Six-Tails Chakra Mode, like its , is vastly superior to a tailed jinchūriki transformation. Sarutobi's strength, for example, is increased to the point where he can easily hold the super-dense chakra of the Tailed Beast Ball without showing any signs of fatigue and is comparable to the strength that is granted by Sage Mode, as he is able to also now lift objects many times his size. His speed is such that he easily surpasses those using the Body Flicker Technique with just his raw speed, making it appear as though he disappeared and reappeared at his destination in a flash. He is faster than other jinchūriki using their Version 1 and Version 2 chakra shrouds, and also surpasses the speed granted by the Lightning Release Armour. He is also tremendously durable while in this form, able to withstand a direct hit from a Tailed Beast Ball, with only minor injuries to his physical body. In addition to the physical enhancements granted by this mode, Sarutobi is also granted several attributes of Saiken itself. Unlike Naruto's shroud, which flickers lightly with flames of chakra, Sarutobi's shroud seems to ooze with an -like substance, which also occasionally bubbles up and floats off the cloak itself. This serves him two purposes. Since the substance is naturally incredibly slippery, it is nearly impossible for opponents to get a hold on him, much less keep their grip. In addition, the solution is incredibly ; causing chemical burns that are capable of burning right through flesh. With enough control over the beast's chakra, Sarutobi can fully transform into the giant slug. In addition to the massive increase in chakra, stamina, and strength, Sarutobi also gains direct access to the Tailed Beast Ball technique, the signature move of all tailed beasts, and all of Saiken's unique abilities as a tailed beast. The transformation also seems to cause a great deal of stress on both Sarutobi and Saiken, however, due to the years upon years Sarutobi has spent mastering his bond with Saiken, the two can stay fully transformed for tremendously long periods of time without showing too much strain or difficulty. Tailed Beast Ball Due to the immense amount of training he's done alongside Saiken, Sarutobi has developed several variations of the Tailed Beast Ball attack. To make up for his lack of ability to use it while in his standard humanoid form, and to conserve the chakra that would be used going into a full Tailed Beast Mode, Sarutobi can create a miniature replica of the technique, allowing him to use it in a very similar fashion as the Rasengan. He can also enhance this technique to make it slightly larger. His most deadly variation takes the form of a shuriken, much like 's Rasenshuriken, which will launch the ball at its center like a projectile, shortly after launch, causing an explosion that dwarfs even a normal Tailed Beast Ball's. By mixing his fluid chakra with Saiken's, while preforming the Tailed Beast Ball, he can create a bubble-like variation of the Tailed Beast Ball that is both more durable and more flexible than its parent technique. He can also preform this technique in his human form, like his other Tailed Beast Ball variations, by creating a chakra shroud replica of Saiken's head to assist with the ball's formation. The technique is more potent than the standard technique, and has the added bonus of Saiken's more acidic features, making it nearly impossible to stop. Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Trivia * Like , Sarutobi was named after famed shinobi, .